zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb/Forest Temple
Part 1 Inside the Forest Temple, proceed through the tunnel into the main room. There's a monkey trapped in a cage dead-ahead. Slash at it with your sword to free the animal. Destroy the spiders on the vines with your slingshot, then climb up to the waiting monkey. Proceed through the door into the next area and climb the staircase. There are four torches on the center platform, light them with your lantern to raise another platform. Follow the monkey to the doorway and open the chest on your left to acquire the Map. Then proceed through the door. You'll emerge in some kind of valley. The monkey will soon be knocked into the gulf by an odd looking baboon, but thankfully she'll climb back up to safety. Follow her back into the room you just came from. She will then climb onto a rope, permitting you to use her as a swing to reach the western side of the room. Simply jump over to her and press the action button at the apex of your swing to land on the platform and then enter the room ahead. Ooccoo: When you enter the new room, turn right and hit the spider creature with your sword to force it into its bomb form. Then pick it up and position it by the nearby boulder. When it explodes, it will reveal an alcove with some pots containing various items. One of those items just happens to be the Temple's Ooccoo, a strange bird-woman that can warp you in and out of the dungeon - very handy! When you enter the room, turn left (or right, if you want to find the Ooccoo, shown above). Burn down the spider web, then proceed onward. Follow the monkey across the platforms, then go through the Northern door. Cross the bridge when it spins towards you (as dictated by the wind) and enter the room ahead. Open the treasure chest on the right side to obtain a small key and then backtrack through the two previous rooms. When you re-enter the room with the monkey, jump the gap on the right side and open the locked door. However, be careful of the spider that drops just prior to the jump; use your slingshot to take it down. In the next room, you'll come across a monkey trapped in a cage on a totem pole. Roll into the totem pole a few times to knock the cage down, thus freeing the monkey. Destroy the two enemies that drop down afterward and follow the monkeys up to the collapsed bridge. The monkeys will let you swing off of them to cross the gap. After landing, proceed through the door Follow the right wall to the southeast tunnel and continue through the door. Use the female monkey to swing across the first gap back onto the central platform and then use the male monkey to swing across the other gap directly across the way and enter the next room. Climb up the staircase, past the enemy flower, to the spider-bomb. Slash it with your sword, then quickly put your weapon away and grab it. Carry it around the immediate corner and toss it down the gap to destroy the flower you passed below. Now jump over the gap where the flower was and make note of the boulder on the platform above. Grab the nearby spider-bomb and have it explode near the boulder to reveal a doorway. Inside this room, climb down the stairs to the ground floor (near the water). There are a pair of pillars positioned between the two staircases. Roll into the northern most one to dislodge a treasure chest containing a Small Key. You will use this to free the trapped monkey on the opposite end of this room. Although there's a bridge connecting both sides, don't bother crossing it, as some pesky creatures will knock you off the tiles. Instead, jump into the water and swim alongside the bridge, then climb onto it at the very end and walk up to the platform. There are four torches here, half of which are unlit. Ignite both of them with your lantern to raise a pair of platforms leading to the caged monkey. Unlock the cage, then exit the room through where you entered (remember to swim across the water). Heart Piece: Return to this water filled room once you retrieve he boomerang to obtain a heart piece. Simply use the boomerang to blow out the four torches to lower the platforms revealing a chest containing the prize. As you enter the next room, turn left and shoot the spiders resting on the vine covered wall. Then jump across and climb your way up to the door and go through it. You'll see a plant creature eat a small key and it's up to you to get it back (and no, Link doesn't beg to be eaten, MIB style). Simple strafe around the plant and wait for it to slam its head towards you onto the ground. Evade the attack and then slash at it while it recovers from the missed pounding. Repeat this a few times to destroy that portion of the plant. Now simply grab one of the two spider-bombs on the southern end of the room, and throw it into the remaining portion of the plant to reveal the key. Use it to unlock the cage in the south end of the room. Now exit the room through the way you came in. Heart Piece: After you exit, grab the spider-bomb immediately to your left and chuck it down the gap ahead to destroy another flower. Drop down the gap and walk through the revealed doorway to open the chest containing it. Now return to the main room by passing through the door on the ground floor. Cross onto the center platform and follow the monkeys through the northern door. The monkeys will climb onto the rope, allowing you to swing from one to the next all the way across the pit. Proceed up the hill and through the door. Miniboss Fight When you enter, you'll see a mean looking baboon taunting you with his ass. It's time to get even. The baboon will use the various totem polls as vantage points from which to attack. When he pauses, roll into whatever totem pole he's resting on to knock him off balance. Continue to roll into it to knock him off his perch. Alternatively, if you roll into his totem pole as his boomerang is returning to him after being thrown, it'll knock him off immediately. Once he's on the ground, slash away at his rear end with your sword. Just watch out for the roaming plant creatures. After 16 hits to the posterior, the primate will be defeated leaving you with his boomerang. Part 2 After grabbing the boomerang, fling it the contraption above the door to partly open it. Repeat this twice more to fully reveal the door. As you exit, cross the first bridge and use your boomerang on the wind contraption of the second bridge to spin it towards you. When you reach land, throw the boomerang towards the rope holding the monkey's cage to free him. Continue up the hill and use the boomerang to cross the next two bridges and enter the door. From here, proceed back to the temple's main room. The door on the bottom floor will take you there. Use the monkey to swing over onto the central platform. From there, throw your boomerang towards the hanging chest directly above to knock it down. Inside is a compass which will reveal the locations of additional treasure chests and the imprisoned monkeys. Now cross over to the west side of the room, via the hanging monkey and enter the door There's a gate located on the west side of this room that can only be opened by using your boomerang. You can get there in one of two ways: Climbing the vines to your left, or by crossing the bridge ahead and going around. We suggest the latter route, as it's easier. When you get to the gate, you'll find four pillars with an odd engraving on the ground between them. That picture displays what order you should hit them with using your boomerang. So from the bridge, aim towards the closest one on your left first, then the closest one on the right second, then the far left one third, and finally, the far right one. Make sure you lock onto each one before you throw the boomerang, otherwise it won't work. If done successfully, the gate will open revealing a chest containing the Big Key. Now cross the bridge and follow the monkey into the next room. Use your boomerang to rotate the bridge and then rotate it again while on it. This will connect the bridge to two additional paths. Enter the door on the East side search for the next monkey. After entering, you'll see three holes in the ground, two of which are covered by cobwebs. Equip your lantern while standing on the left one to burn it away and fall to the caged monkey below. Just bat at the cage with your sword to free the monkey and then climb the vine covered tree roots to the top level. Exit the room through the way you came in. Get on the bridge and rotate it again using your boomerang and enter the North door. Proceed over the next two bridges, spinning them as you go, then climb the vine covered wall on the east side. Just make sure you kill the spiders on it first. Afterward, drop onto the wooden plank, kill the spider on the adjacent wall, and climb to the top and enter the door. On the left side of the is a spider-bomb. Throw your boomerang at it to obtain its explosive goodness and quickly chuck it into the plant on the opposite side of the room. Now you can cross over to the chest containing a Small Key. Hop back over to the mainland and grab another bomb with the same technique. Except this time, instead of throwing it, aim your boomerang towards the boulder to the east and let it fly! It will take the bomb with it, destroying the rock when it collides. Brilliant! Now climb up and do this a third time for the rock blocking the doorway to free the monkey. Now exit the room the way you came in. Climb down and go back through the door to the south. Hop onto the bridge and spin it so you can unlock the east door and proceed inside. After entering, deploy your boomerang towards the tiles on the ground to uproot the pesky creatures hiding underneath. Destroy them as they flop around helplessly and then proceed into the cave to the northeast. Kill the spiders on the vines and climb up to where the final monkey awaits. Two wind propellers are all that stand between you and freeing the primate. Lock onto both of them and deploy your boomerang to release him. Now exit this room the way you entered. Proceed through this area back into the Northern room where the final boss rests. The monkeys will form a huge chain that you can grasp onto to swing to the other side. Time your jump to when the monkeys are closest and release at the ape as usual. After that, open the large door ahead with the Big Key Temple Boss - Diababa Part 1 The boss battle begins with two plant tentacles attacking you - stand near the back wall to avoid their attack. On either side of them are spider-bombs. Lock onto one of them with your boomerang, then lock onto one of the tentacles and throw your weapon. It will pick up the bomb and then proceed to the tentacle destroying it in the process. Repeat this for the 2nd one as well. Part 2 After both tentacles are destroyed, the boss's true form will be revealed. Throw your boomerang towards him to trigger a short cut-scene. It turns out the baboon you defeated a short while ago wants to help you! He will swing back and forth carrying a bomb between his feet. Use your boomerang to lock onto the baboon first, then the main part of the boss, and let it fly. Like with the tentacles, it will carry the bomb towards the boss where it will explode. Afterwards, the boss's head will fall limp to the ground - slash with your sword at the eye sticking out. When he retreats, he will fire a poisonous liquid at you. Stand back against the rear wall to evade it. Afterward, repeat the above process to defeat him. You will be awarded with a Fused Shadow and a Heart Container. IMAGES WILL BE ADDED LATER Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb 02